board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Save My Disney Character VI
Save My Disney Character VI is the sixth Save My Disney Character contest run on Board 8 that began in May 2013 and ended on the 1st of September. As a result of BrettEagles' sudden and mysterious departure from the boards, GenesisSaga and My Immortal took up the mantle in his absence. The top 160 characters from Save My Disney Character V were automatically entered, and 40 more were nominated in. The bottom 40 for this contest are "booted" and ineligible to return for Save My Disney Character VII and must be re-nominated after that point. Nominations were held in February 2013, however, due to Brett's decision to leave the board, the contest was put on hold indefinitely until the Disney crew came to a unanimous decision to put the contest in new hands. Brett later shocked everyone by voting in the final after praising the new hosts for the job they'd done. For the record his vote was for Rapunzel. In the final, Darkwing Duck defeated Rapunzel by a score of 37 to 32. Results *1. Darkwing Duck *2. Rapunzel *3. Basil *4. Winnie the Pooh *5. Fa Mulan *6. Captain Jack Sparrow *7. Bolt *8. Woody *9. Coach Gordon Bombay *10. Shego *11. Aladdin *12. Lampy *13. Donald Duck *14. Tinker Bell *15. Dodger *16. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *17. Judge Claude Frollo *18. Belle *19. Dug *20. Maggie Peyton *21. Jafar *22. Scar *23. Jack Skellington *24. Chip *25. Mushu *26. Simba *27. Tigger *28. Megara *29. Horace the Hate Bug *30. Lady *31. Alice *31. Meeko *33. Iago *33. Kronk *35. Kirby *35. Mickey Mouse *37. Girl Squirrel *37. Tod *39. Captain Hector Barbossa *39. Flynn Rider *41. Ariel *41. Kim Possible *43. Miss Bianca *43. Tiana *45. Sa'luk *45. Stitch *47. Princess Eilonwy *47. The Tramp *49. John Silver *49. Scrooge McDuck *51. Bambi *51. Genie *53. Goofy *53. Thomas O'Malley *55. Esmeralda *55. Vanellope von Schweetz *57. Mittens *57. Wreck-It Ralph *59. Gaston *59. Merida *61. Baloo *61. Robin Hood *63. Jane Porter *63. Mowgli *65. Buzz Lightyear *65. Elizabeth Swann *67. Launchpad McQuack *67. Vixey *69. Prince Eric *69. Sassy *71. Copper *71. Sebastian *73. Captain Li Shang *73. Jasmine *75. Cri-kee *75. Djali *77. David Xanatos *77. Olivia Flaversham *79. Archimedes *79. Macbeth *81. Carl Fredericksen *81. Little John *83. The Beast *83. Will Turner *85. Bagheera *85. Ratigan *87. Eeyore *87. Friend Owl *89. Hades *89. Toulouse *91. Ludwig Von Drake *91. Rafiki *93. Gadget *93. Nala *95. Chance *95. WALL-E *97. Owl *97. Rabbit *99. Don Karnage *99. Figaro *101. Dale *101. EVE *103. Fix-It Felix Jr. *103. Mufasa *105. Evinrude *105. Lotso-Huggin' Bear *107. Shadow *107. Tarzan *109. Hopper *109. Mr. Potato Head *111. Captain Hook *111. Maleficent *113. Captain Phoebus *113. The Magic Carpet *115. Dumbo *115. Thumper *117. Slinky Dog *117. Tiger Lily *119. Dr. Facilier *119. Mother Gothel *121. Demona *121. Jiminy Cricket *123. James P. Sullivan *123. Zazu *125. Merlin *125. Peter Pan *127. Mabel Pines *127. Max Goof *129. Mr. Smee *129. Toaster *131. Prince John *131. The Sheriff of Nottingham *133. Barbie *133. Syndrome/Buddy Pine *135. Roo *135. Widow Tweed *137. Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible *137. Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun *139. Quasimodo *139. Ursula *141. Lilo Pelekai *141. Pascal *143. Flower *143. Jim Hawkins *145. Dr. Jacques van Hamsterviel *145. Hercules *147. Ichabod Crane *147. Roger Rabbit *149. Commodore James Norrington *149. King Candy *151. Butterbear *151. Miss Spider *153. Kaa *153. Mike Wazowski *155. Koda *155. Marie *157. Pluto *157. Pongo *159. Perry the Platypus *159. T.J. Detweiler ---- *161. Jock - Lady and the Tramp *161. Timothy Q. Mouse - Dumbo *163. Maid Marian - Robin Hood *163. Shere Khan - The Jungle Book *165. Maximus - Tangled *165. Remy - Ratatouille *167. Oliver - Oliver and Company *167. Scuttle - The Little Mermaid *169. Oogie Boogie - The Nightmare Before Christmas *169. The Magus - Gargoyles *171. Abu - Aladdin *171. Cruella de Vil - One Hundred and One Dalmatians *173. Toby - The Great Mouse Detective *173. Pegasus - Hercules *175. Dr. Jumba Jookiba - Lilo & Stitch *175. The Sprite - Fantasia 2000 *177. Philoctetes - Hercules *177. Tick-Tock - Peter Pan *179. Clopin - The Hunchback of Notre Dame *179. Timon - The Lion King *181. Grumpy - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *181. Louis - The Princess and the Frog *183. Boo - Monsters, Inc. *183. The Cheshire Cat - Alice in Wonderland *185. King Louie - The Jungle Book *185. Shan Yu - Mulan *187. Lucius Best/Frozone - The Incredibles *187. Rex - Toy Story *189. Dr. Joshua Sweet - Atlantis: The Lost Empire *189. Naveen - The Princess and the Frog *191. Roger Radcliffe - One Hundred and One Dalmatians *191. Wendy Darling - Peter Pan *193. Snow White - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *193. Violet Parr - The Incredibles *195. Big Bad Wolf - Classics *195. Zira - The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *197. Kit Cloudkicker - TaleSpin *197. Tootles/Skunk Lost Boy - Peter Pan *199. Gurgi - The Black Cauldron *199. Mama Odie - The Princess and the Frog Category:Save My